


Uncovering Santa

by mkhhhx



Series: Drop the bass [7]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: A hint of showki, Christmas, Fluff, Gen, Kid Fic, M/M, Monsta X Bingo, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-26 14:10:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17143214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mkhhhx/pseuds/mkhhhx
Summary: “I think” Siwoo whispers, looking around to make sure nobody can hear them, “that Santa does not exist.”“He doesn’t?!” Jiwoo looks at him shocked, Taehyung nodding in agreement.“I think…” Siwoo pauses dramatically, “that Santa is dad.”





	Uncovering Santa

**Author's Note:**

> For the "Family traditions" square.

“I think” Siwoo whispers, looking around to make sure nobody can hear them, “that Santa does not exist.”

“He doesn’t?!” Jiwoo looks at him shocked, Taehyung nodding in agreement.

“I think…” Siwoo pauses dramatically, “that Santa is dad.”

 

“Oh my god” Minhyuk exclaims and Changkyun is quick to cover his mouth with a hand.

“Be quiet, they’ll hear us!” Changkyun tells him, making sure they are still invisible from inside Taehyung’s room.

“They know it’s dad.” Minhyuk pouts.

“It was about time, honestly.” Changkyun pulls him back by the waist.

“They know it’s dad.” Minhyuk states repeatedly when they reach the kitchen to join their husbands. “They grew up and we can’t have fun anymore.”

“Why not?” Hoseok sips his protein shake and Hyungwon looks at him behind his mug of coffee.

“The magic is lost.” Minhyuk slumps on top of the table.

“I think we should keep up the tradition anyway. We like dressing up as Santa, the kids like the presents. Why not?” Hyungwon shrugs.

“I agree” Changkyun says, “we should choose which one will be this year.”

Hoseok is the first to smile and extend his hand.

“Time for our annual rock, paper, scissors, isn’t it?”

 

 

“…but which dad?” Taehyung asks, “we have a lot.”

“What if it’s not the same dad every time?” Taehyung rubs his chin, a habit he picked up straight from Changkyun.

“We should find out.” Jiwoo decides and the boys nod decisively.

And the plan of how they’ll uncover Santa Clause this Christmas starts.

 

 

“Are you gonna keep frowning like this for way longer?” Hyungwon laughs, poking his husband who’s sitting next to him on the couch, both with their laptops on their legs.

“It’s unfair!” Minhyuk whines, not too loud cause Siwoo is in his room and he shouldn’t hear them, “Hoseok won Santa privileges for the second time in a row.”

“It was decided in a fair way, like every year. You’ve won a lot of times too.”

“Fine, but I’ll keep sulking about it.”

“Sure, dear.”

 

 

“How many more left?” Changkyun asks, standing on a chair and putting the wrapped presents in the highest part of their closet, making sure the kids won’t find them. Minhyuk handed them Siwoo’s and Hyungwon’s presents that morning and only the gifts they are gonna give each other are still missing. Both Jiwoo and Taehyung wanted Lego toys and their wallets are still crying.

“Just one” Hoseok gives Changkyun the box and proceeds to hold his legs, thinking it’ll make him steadier in some way. Changkyun shuts the closet door and falls straight on Hoseok’s arms, laughing at his husband’s shocked face. “You could have died!” Hoseok exclaims, “what would I tell the kids?”

“Well be thankful you don’t have to tell them anything.” Changkyun smiles.

“I’m more thankful I won’t have to tell them anything for a couple more hours.” Hoseok smirks, lifting Changkyun up and throwing him on the bed. “Let’s both be thankful to Kihyun for granting us some peace and quiet.”

 

 

“Uncle Ki, do you believe in Santa?” Taehyung asks, working a piece of dough with his small hands.

Kihyun stops setting the oven’s timer to look at him.

“Of course I do, why are you asking?” He gives a sheepish smile before he sets the temperature too, heading to the table to fetch the first batch of cookies.

“Because” Jiwoo says from her place on Hyunwoo’s lap, “we think Santa is dad.”

“But we don’t know which dad.” Taehyung provides helpfully.

Hyunwoo bites his lip trying not to laugh, Kihyun giggling softly.

“Two Christmases ago I went to dads’ room in the middle of the night to tell them something and saw Minhyung sitting on Santa and asking if he was a good boy and if he’s getting presents.” Siwoo sits cross legged in front of the oven, reciting his very vivid memory of the event. “So maybe Santa is dad Hyungwon.”

The other two kids nod eagerly and Kihyun clears his throat.

“Even if that’s the case, there’s something magical in giving, isn’t it?” Kihyun puts on his sweetest smile and makes a mental note to inform Hyungwon and Minhyuk that locking doors is an option that should be used sometimes.

 

 

It’s seven in the afternoon when Changkyun goes by Kihyun’s place to pick up the kids with the car, gives Kihyun and Hyunwoo a nice bottle of champagne and a Christmas cake and receives three kids, four neatly wrapped packets that must contain sweaters and socks like every year and approximately three dozen gingerbread cookies that are “just the leftovers of the baking.”

When he starts the car Jiwoo is already falling asleep at the backseat and he’s glad Kihyun and Hyunwoo tore the kids out. They can wake them up for dinner and then put them properly to sleep so Santa will do his business unbothered.

 

At the Shin-Im household, three pair of eyes are standing in the kitchen, watching the turkey which has turned a great shade of red-brown. Changkyun tells the kids to set the table so they can move a little and wake up and also starts taking out the side dishes they have prepared earlier in the day.

Hyungwon is the first to wish a Merry Christmas, setting the turkey down on the table and cutting it in smaller pieces, Minhyuk following by filling their cups with alcohol or juice and stealing the best piece of meat from Hyungwon’s plate. Hoseok taps his fork on his glass, thanking them all for being there, as if they don’t meet twice every week and wishing to keep celebrating together for years to come.

Even with the loud Christmas music and the even louder Minhyuk singing, Siwoo still falls asleep on his plate an hour or so in the dinner and the two siblings follow suit. Hoseok is the one to pick them up, all three at once and take them to the rooms, Jiwoo in her own, the boys both on Taehyung’s double bed.

He returns to the dinner table victorious, letting his husband pour him some more drinks.

“It’s time” Minhyuk lifts his glass, “for Santa!”

They all abandon the dinner table, running to the bedroom and shutting the door behind them.

Because “Santa” is way more than leaving the presents under the tree. It’s a tradition that started more than ten years ago, when Minhyuk bought a Santa costume for fun and then everyone wanted to try it. So, naturally they started playing rock, paper, scissors for it. Then, the beard that came with the costume got ripped, so they had to find a replacement for it.

“Don’t move” Hyungwon instructs, gluing cotton balls on Hoseok’s face, Changkyun taking a video of it while Minhyuk tries to tie the costume’s belt. Frankly, it looks ridiculous.

“Something’s missing” Hyungwon takes a step back, admiring his work. Removing the glue will be a pain in the ass later.

“I know what!” Changkyun shouts, takes a pillow from the bed and shoves it in Hoseok’s pants without any warning. “Better.”

Changkyun pecks Hoseok’s cheek and Minhyuk pats his back and he’s all ready to go.

 

“Do you hear that?” Siwoo says from his hiding spot next to the door. Jiwoo managed to get to their room without being noticed and they’ve all piled up hidden in the shadows.

“Told you acting like we’re sleepy would make Santa appear faster” Taehyung crosses his hands above his chest, proud with how his plan worked out.

“Shhh” Jiwoo places a finger on her lips, “he opened the door, I can see him.”

“When he leaves the presents we should do something to see his face.” Jiwoo says, watching Hoseok hopping next to the tree and placing the presents he was holding in his arms one by one.

“When I give the signal, we jump on him and pull his beard and hat.” Siwoo smiles and starts counting backwards from five.

**Author's Note:**

> Merry Christmas everyone! <3


End file.
